


【暴君与刺客】《禁锢》

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【暴君与刺客】《禁锢》

暴君攻X刺客受，年下。

骆归鹤（攻）X荆云（受）

 

“粉蝶偷香，红鸾帐里春宵度。

销魂难道，牡丹花下胭脂涂。”

 

歌姬吱吱呀呀的唱着香艳的曲调，声线婉转柔丽，语句之间尽是旖旎。下面有贵人拍手，一个个心照不宣地笑起来。

 

宫城之内一片喜气洋洋，也不知是真正喜庆还是其他。宫女太监们步履匆匆，一个个都急着到处办事。训诫姑姑们一个个卖力嚷嚷着，也闲不到哪里去。

 

——今上册封皇后，可不能出半点差错！

 

新皇后晕晕沉沉地被套上一身大红的喜服，上面精美漂亮的凤凰仿佛展翅欲飞。册封大典事务繁琐，皇后的妆扮也很复杂。荆云只觉得昏沉之间被人摆弄了很久，就被推上了凤舆。

 

“陛下正在等您，”掌礼姑姑嘱咐道，“切莫坏了礼仪，娘娘可千万……”

 

荆云被几个侍女搀扶着才能勉强行走，哪还能顾得上那么多。他巴不得尽快逃之夭夭——那也要骆归鹤良心发现才行。

 

谁会知道，今天的皇后——传说中宋丞相幽居在外养病、不久前才接回来的女儿，会是个暗杀皇帝不成的刺客？

 

还是个男的。

 

荆云脸色沉了沉。骆归鹤昨晚给他下的药太狠，他现在都浑身没力气，倒真像个娇弱的美人，也符合自己那个假身份。

 

年轻的帝王站在高耸的祭坛上，笑着看向下面红衣的美人。荆云生的很瘦，若是平常笑着的样子，一定会被人认作是个手无缚鸡之力的书生。隔得远了，骆归鹤看不清他的脸颜，却能想象出他的表情。

 

大概是冷冰冰又不近人情的？

 

呵，他的阿云，他的……哥哥。

 

荆云一步一步走上来，面无表情地看着他。

 

“你长大了。”他低声说，“我杀不了你，算我输。”

 

除了皇帝和皇后以外，一般人是上不了祭坛的。偏生祭坛又高得很，下面的人几乎看不清上面人在做什么，因此说话倒是格外方便。荆云几乎是漠然地看着对面的人，看着他玄色衣衫上绣着的瑰丽闪耀的金龙，看着他俊美依旧的脸，看着他伸过来的手。

 

一瞬间，他仿佛回到了很久以前，那时候他还是将军之子，骆归鹤还是个不起眼的小皇子，每天给人欺负。当年的荆云还有着满腔的热血和保护欲，他拼命护着这个比他小三岁的孩子，甚至一路帮他位及东宫。

 

那时候，他也是这么向骆归鹤伸出手的。

 

可不曾想，这个在他看来天真又可怜的孩子在慢慢长大。骆归鹤甚至从将军府下手，威胁他进宫……做皇后。

 

他宁肯死也不愿意。他根本没想过骆归鹤对他会是这种心思。老将军那时刚从边关负伤回来，偶然从一个居心叵测之人那里听闻这件事，当时就被活活气得吐了一口血，甚至没能撑过那个冬天。

 

然后他便走了，一走便走了七年。当年意气风发的少年，已经成了如今的模样。兜兜转转，他竟是回了原地。

 

他没有动作。

 

骆归鹤似乎有点失望，他摇摇头：“你能的。”

 

“这天下，只有你能杀我。”

 

我只会甘心死在你手里。

 

 

 

红衣的美人无力地伏在榻上，脸颊晕红，一双凤眸被情潮逼得迷离。殷红的唇瓣中偶尔会发出低低的喘息，甜腻又诱人。衣衫半褪，露出白瓷般细腻的皮肤，被大红的镶凤喜服映衬地愈发无瑕。美人紧紧抓着身下的锦褥，锦褥上绣着的游龙戏凤图是宫中最好的一批绣娘花了半个月绣的，精美无比，但似乎也及不上这美人白皙纤长的手指好看。

 

荆云出了一身汗。他没想到骆归鹤居然那么大逆不道，能在给祖宗的祭酒里下药。他最后是被抱下的祭坛，想一下就知道那群文武百官是什么表情。

 

好在他现在仍是宋丞相的女儿……丢的也不是他的人。荆云苦哈哈地想。

 

下腹仿佛起了一团火，炙热无比。那火势一直从下面蔓延到口中，他浑身燥热，又被那药性控得没有一丝力气，只能趴在这儿等药性过去。

 

药性没过去，新郎倒是来了。

 

骆归鹤大概喝了点酒，但眼神却亮的不可思议。他疾步走过来，扶住荆云：“难受？”

 

荆云咬牙切齿：“滚。”

 

激怒他，大不了就是一死，总比被稀里糊涂关在这里当禁脔好。

 

骆归鹤却没在意，他唇畔扬起一个笑容，声音喑哑：“阿云，你现在的样子……很美。”

 

荆云被他按在怀里，有气无力：“你杀了我吧。”

 

骆归鹤眸色顿时一沉。

 

“你现在这样，跟杀了我有什么两样？”荆云冷冷地看着他，“这只会让我……”

 

更恨你。

 

这三个字还没说出来，他的嘴唇就被堵住了。骆归鹤估计是被气狠了，他凶狠地啃咬着他的嘴唇。荆云吃痛，刚要挣扎，却被骆归鹤制住。他捏开他的下颌，粗暴地把舌头探了进去，尽情入侵着面前人的口腔。

 

荆云差点被这个吻亲的背过气去，等到终于分离才能开始拼命喘气。嘴里弥漫着一股血腥气，却也不知道是谁的。

 

“你恨我没关系，你该恨我的。”骆归鹤勉强振作了一下，话语中全是苦涩，“但我控制不了我自己……哥哥……我放不开你……”

 

荆云勃然变色，也不知从哪里来的力气，居然从情欲里挣脱了出来，抬手便打了他一巴掌，怒吼道：“你哪来的脸叫我哥哥？骆归鹤，你这是对得起我的样子？你还要不要脸了？”

 

这一巴掌说不上有多重，却把骆归鹤眼里最后的一丝期待给扑灭了。他愣愣地看着眼前暴怒的荆云，眼底仿佛有水光浮现，却又很快消失了。

 

他扯出一个笑来：“我对不起哥哥，是我有不该有的龌龊心思，是我逼着哥哥走到了这一步……都怨我。”

 

他慢慢的抚上荆云的眉眼，眸光温柔又深沉。荆云被那一通吼耗尽了所有的力气，只能怒视着他，软绵绵的任由他摆弄。骆归鹤一件一件脱掉了他的衣服，然后在他的眉心烙下了一吻。

 

“哥哥，今天是我们的洞房花烛夜呀。”他温柔地抚过那光滑细腻的胸膛，低声细语道，“我会在这里彻底拥有哥哥，从此以后，哥哥就是我的皇后啦。”

 

“等到我们百年之后，还可以一起葬在皇陵里。我会和你手拉着手，就像小时候那样……”

 

“……住口。”

 

骆归鹤掐住了他胸前的粉嫩小点，恶意地揉了揉，荆云身上顿时多了一层红晕。

 

他被这可恶的药效折磨了半个时辰，被骆归鹤触碰不发出呻吟就已经是极限了，哪还能受更多刺激，登时便呜咽了一声，饱含怒意的眼神也慢慢涣散了。骆归鹤用力地吻着他，仿佛在宣泄所有的不满。他伸手，轻轻抓住了荆云挺立的下身。

 

荆云身子一僵。

 

那宝贝委委屈屈地吐出一点白浊，似乎还嫌不够，想要得到更多的快感。骆归鹤轻轻揉了揉它，俯身便含住了。

 

他这一辈子也只愿意侍候这么一个人，技艺实在无比生疏，只能轻轻吮吸着，牙齿还偶尔磕碰到那宝贝。荆云身子不断颤抖着，紧紧闭着眼睛。乌黑的长发罩住了他大半的脸，看不出是欢愉还是痛苦。

 

那小东西估计也是第一次受这样的对待，一下子就兴奋起来，很轻易就释放了出来。骆归鹤吐掉嘴里的浊液，扒开了那人的长发。

 

“阿云，你可还舒服？”

 

荆云睁开眼，狠狠地瞪着他，却又说不出什么话。他咬牙切齿道：“你下的……是什么药？”

 

“‘七日春’。”骆归鹤沾满情欲的眼神将他一寸寸从头看到尾，“药性只会越来越浓烈……阿云，我会让你舒服的……”

 

荆云死死地咬着下唇——难怪他会感觉释放以后反而更加燥热！

 

骆归鹤温柔的朝他笑了笑，从床头拽过一根红色布条，轻松的将荆云的双手绑在了一起。就连皇后喜服的腰带也被取了下来，掐开荆云的下颌，强行让他咬住布条，在脑后系了一个结。

 

一切就绪以后，他从床边翻出早已备好的上等脂膏，轻而易举就分开了荆云的两条腿。荆云极力挣了挣，却也只是徒劳无功。

 

莫说现在的他不可能打赢骆归鹤，就算是巅峰时期，若是骆归鹤对他设防，他也讨不了好。荆云红着眼，死死盯着那沾了脂膏的手指，看着他一点点向自己身下探去。冰凉的异物进入了无人造访过的幽处，慢慢的开拓着。

 

甬道温暖干涩，有了脂膏的滋润才变得渐渐湿润起来。骆归鹤带着薄茧的手指进的深了些，循着一路探去，很快便找到了那个凸起的小点。他轻轻按了一下，身下的美人顿时不断颤抖起来，呜呜地低声叫了几声。

 

骆归鹤耐心格外足似的，一点点开垦着那片神秘柔软的土地。等到四根手指也能顺利进入，他终于大发慈悲地停了手，低头吻着荆云被情欲迷得愈发娇艳的唇，上面已经有了点点血迹了。

 

荆云泪水流了满脸，全凭着意志力才没有哭出声音来。他哽咽着摇头，想躲掉骆归鹤的吻。

 

莹白的贝齿与娇艳的唇瓣，和齿间早已被口涎浸得湿润的绯红的布条。美人的手被高高束起，头无力地偏向一边，低低的喘息充盈了整个室内，构成了一副极其淫靡动人的画面。

 

但他在拒绝他。

 

骆归鹤的眼神暴戾得可怖，温柔的假面终于被撕破，他抬起荆云两条细长漂亮的腿，分到最开，便狠狠顶了进去！

 

“——呜！”

 

痛楚几乎麻痹了荆云的神经，他拼命蹬腿，但在骆归鹤眼中，却也只是软绵绵地耸动了两下，便被强大的药性逼得没了半分力气。骆归鹤慢慢的抽出来几分，贲张的巨物带出了些鲜红的媚肉。荆云失神地大喘着气，一口气还没捋顺，那个可怕的东西就又一次恶狠狠地闯了进来！

 

“呜……不要……”

 

“哥哥总是拒绝我。”骆归鹤面无表情地说，动作却一次比一次更狠辣无情。巨物在娇嫩的密处中肆意冲撞，似乎想毁灭什么。荆云痛得出了满额的冷汗，连叫声都发不出来，只能摇着头流泪。

 

骆归鹤心疼地整理好他粘在鬓边的乱发，吻着荆云的泪水。他说：“哥哥不要激怒我了。”

 

冷峻俊美的帝王下身毫不留情的凌虐着无力的美人，脸上的表情却柔情无比。

 

“再激怒我的话，我不知道会对哥哥做出什么事情。”他缓缓地抽出来，“哥哥会疼，我也会……心疼。”

 

荆云已经没有精力再跟他作对了。这种野兽一般的交媾耗尽了他的所有力气。绯红的媚肉似乎恋恋不舍般包裹着巨物，带出一圈淫靡的水丝。

 

“哥哥看着吧，”骆归鹤笑着抬高了他的腿，确保荆云能够看到两人下身的景象，随即便又冲了进去。

 

荆云愣愣地看着那可怕的巨物再次冲进了自己的隐秘之处，脸色顿时青白一片。他无意识的哽咽着，轻声道：“疼……疼啊……”

 

“只有疼，哥哥才能记住我。”骆归鹤说，“只有这样，哥哥才能记住今晚，记住……你是我的皇后。”

 

他慢慢的耸动起来，虽然进入的深度不变，但动作却轻柔了些许。粗大的物事在荆云体内细细碾磨，似乎格外贪恋那里柔软炙热的触感。那两条细长光滑的腿已经全无力气，只能轻飘飘的挂在骆归鹤肩头。荆云呜咽着摇头，夹紧了后面想把那条作恶的大东西赶出去，却遭到了更加强悍的进攻。

 

“不要……出去……快出去……呜……”

 

骆归鹤紧紧的抱住他，下身嵌入到了不可思议的深度。荆云被顶得几乎神志不清，只能一顿乱哭。后穴饱受苦楚，本能般地放松，尽可能努力容纳那粗大的事物。骆归鹤长长的吐了一口气，继续这场疯狂的性事。

 

这场性事足足持续了半个晚上，荆云射了四次，然后便再也掌不住昏了过去。骆归鹤吻着他的鬓角，又大力抽插了数十下，猛地一挺腰，在那温柔乡里释放出了第二次。

 

娇嫩的菊穴早已红肿充血，骆归鹤缓缓将自己的东西抽了出来，带出了一连串的白浊与血丝。骆归鹤披上衣服，拿了一件衣服盖住昏睡的皇后，俯身抱起那瘦削的身躯。

 

宫女一早就识趣地在偏殿准备了热水。骆归鹤将荆云放入水中，细细帮他清洗。他伸手探入菊穴，轻轻挖出里面的浊物。赤身裸体的美人似乎感知到疼痛，皱起眉头，似乎又要哭出声来。

 

“阿云……我很高兴。”

 

“你是我的皇后了。”

 

骆归鹤的声音又轻又低，似乎生怕惊扰了睡梦中的人。缱绻的情欲与爱意，都融进了此刻的喃喃细语里。

 

他将永远属于他，他亦然。

 

骆归鹤满足地想。他伸出手臂，慢慢的将人环入了怀中。似掌控，又似保护。

 

“你在外面吃了苦……你都瘦了。”他轻声说，“是谁准你来的？这么危险的任务，只让你带一个愚蠢的黄毛小子？”

 

“哥哥，你根本就不知道我有多心疼你。”

 

他的怀抱紧了紧，让怀中人不适地发出了一声低吟。

 

“你根本就不知道……我这些年是怎么过来的。”

 

“哥哥……我爱你爱到要发疯了。”

 

所以他负尽深恩，处处要挟，甚至强行把这人困在自己身边。

 

他用他可笑的执着与病态的爱，铸就了一道牢笼，用来禁锢他此生所爱。他拼尽一切，为他的阿云哥哥打造了一副华丽的枷锁，却无法说服自己回头。

 

他又可悲又可笑，遇到他才是终身的错误，是他的哥哥一生最大的败笔。

 

但是——那有有什么办法呢？

 

他重重地吻上那人的嘴唇，好似是借此延续生命一般。

 

“哥哥，你根本不知道……”

 

“我爱你爱到疯了。”

 


End file.
